1, 2, 3, 4, 5
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5" (다가오네) is the 4th track of VIXX's album "Shangri-La". Lyrics |Lyrics= |-|Hangul= 떨어지길 기다리는 꽃잎 같아 너는 절벽 끝을 알고 걸어가는 게 덤덤한 사람 같아 오 아스라이 번져오는 너의 그리운 모습들 더는 볼 수도 없고 만질 수조차도 없어 알아 나도 준비하고 있어 Baby 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 우리 끝이 다가오네 영원할 것 같던 너와 나의 사랑도 끝내 이별로 마무리돼 한 걸음 한 걸음씩 나를 조여와 더 쥐려 하면 할수록 놓치는 것 같아 Oh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 우리 끝이 다가오네 잘 가요 나의 그대 해가 지길 기다리는 달님 같아 너는 삶의 끝을 알고 마주하는 게 덤덤한 사람 같아 오 아슬하게 걸어가는 우리 불안한 모습들 너를 놓을 수도 없고 붙잡아둘 수도 없어 알아 나도 준비는 돼 있어 Baby 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 우리 끝이 다가오네 영원할 것 같던 너와 나의 사랑도 끝내 이별로 마무리돼 한 걸음 한 걸음씩 나를 조여와 더 쥐려 하면 할수록 놓치는 것 같아 Oh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 우리 끝이 다가오네 잘 가요 나의 그대 이? 나도 널 지울게 Forget forget forget 잘 가요 나의 그대 아름다운 네 모습도 Forget forget forget 전부 다 지울게 언? 가는 떠나갈 거라 생각했어 잘 가 미리 맘을 단단히 먹었다고 생각했으나 제법 많이 아파온다 마음 한구석에 희망 그것마저도 버리는 게 맞아 하나 둘 셋 다 내려놓는 게 사랑이야 맞아 Baby 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 다시 시간이 흐르고 멈춰진 것 같던 너만 보는 내 눈도 끝내 차분히 감기겠지 한 방울 한 방울씩 마르는 눈물 죽도록 너를 원망한 난 사라져가고 Oh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 끝내 서로를 지워가네 잘 가요 나의 그대 Good bye |-|Romanization= Tteoreojigil gidarineun kkonip gata neoneun jeolbyeok kkeuteul algo georeoganeun ge deomdeomhan saram gata o aseurai beonjyeooneun neoye geuriun moseubdeul deoneun bol sudo eopgo manjil sujochado eopseo ara nado junbihago isseo Baby 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 uri kkeuchi dagaone yeongweonhal geot gatdeon neowa naye sarangdo kkeutnae ibyeollo mamuridwae han georeum han georeumsshik nareul joyeowa deo jwiryeo hamyeon halsurok nochineun geot gata Oh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 uri kkeuchi dagaone jal gayo naye geudae haega jigil gidarineun dallim gata neoneun salme kkeuteul algo majuhaneun ge deomdeomhan saram gata o aseulhage georeoganeun uri buranhan moseubdeul neoreul noeul sudo eopgo butjabadul sudo eopseo ara nado junbineun dwae isseo Baby 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 uri kkeuchi dagaone yeongweonhal geot gatdeon neowa naye sarangdo kkeutnae ibyeollo mamuridwae han georeum han georeumsshik nareul joyeowa deo jwiryeo hamyeon halsurok nochineun geot gata Oh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 uri kkeuchi dagaone jal gayo naye geudae ijen nado neol jiulge Forget forget forget jal gayo naye geudae areumdaun ne moseubdo Forget forget forget jeonbu da jiulge eonjenganeun tteonagal geora saenggakhaesseo jal ga miri mameul dandanhi meogeotdago saenggakhaesseuna jebeob mani apaonda maeum hanguseoge himang geugeotmajeodo beorineun ge maja hana dul set da naeryeononeun ge sarangiya maja Baby 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 dashi shigani heureugo meomchwojin geot gatdeon neoman boneun nae nundo kkeutnae chabuni gamgigetji han bangul han bangulsshik mareuneun nunmul jukdorok neoreul wonmanghan nan sarajyeogago Oh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 kkeutnae seororeul jiwogane jal gayo naye geudae Good bye |-|English= You’re like a flower petal, waiting to fall You’re like a numb person Walking towards the edge of a cliff The longing image of you Smears over me But I can’t see you And I can’t even touch you I know, I’m preparing too Baby 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 The end is coming Our love that seemed would last forever Is ending with a goodbye Step by step I’m suffocating The more I try to hold on The more I lose you Oh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Our end is coming Goodbye, my love You’re like the moon, waiting for the sun to set You’re like a numb person Facing the end of a life We’re dangerously And anxiously walking I can’t let you go But I can’t hold on either I know, I’m ready too Baby 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 The end is coming Our love that seemed would last forever Is ending with a goodbye Step by step I’m suffocating The more I try to hold on The more I lose you Oh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Our end is coming Goodbye, my love I’ll erase you too Forget forget forget Goodbye, my love Your beautiful face Forget forget forget I’ll erase it all I knew you would leave some day, good bye I already prepared my heart But it still really hurts I think it’s right to throw away Even the last bit of hope in my heart 1, 2, 3, I’ll let go if it all Because that’s love Baby 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Time is ticking And stopping again My eyes that only looked at you Will quietly close Drop by drop, tears are drying I once despised you But now I’m disappearing Oh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, in the end We’re erasing each other Goodbye, my love Good bye }} Category:Songs Category:Shangri-La